


a little reunion

by marin27



Series: a little ineffable story [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Spoilers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marin27/pseuds/marin27
Summary: Endgame Spoilers ahead, so don't read it if you haven't seen it.Can be seen as Starker or Gen, I didn't specify in the fic and I like it either way so, more for everyone.Basically what was going through Tony's head on the battlefield.Disclaimer, I haven't written anything in months and I haven't beta'd this yet so be a little gentle. But all criticism, except outright hate comments, are accepted





	a little reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was basically born out of raw emotion from consuming all the fics after watching Endgame for the third time in 5 days.
> 
> Disclaimer, as I haven't written anything at all in months (and first time posting on Ao3) it would be nice to get constructive feedback so I can get used to it.
> 
> Somehow I wrote this in 2 hours when hyped up on emotions. Endgame has my ass whipped basically. I didn't think I'd write anything for a long time but Endgame comes along and suddenly I'm a shaking emotional mess, typing this fic like it was the last thing I will do.

Tony could feel his whole body jarring within the suit, a blunt force on his back flinging him across the dirt. He landed hard on a rock, his chest winded. He grunts and rolls over onto his back to face his opponent.

_Oh god._

The creature was bigger than he expected, but he didn’t let his brain process the rush of fear that washes over him and instead conjures up two bigger blasters on his hands. He raises them up and shoots the same moment the large brute raises its sword to plunge it deep into Tony.

Its hand was poised over him and was already cutting through the air. But not a second later, the creature’s hand jerked back and the large brute stumbled onto its back. A ginormous foot, Scott’s, stomped down on the creature, killing it. Once the foot lifted, Tony saw who saved him.

It was the familiar glint of shiny red armour, and the lithe form that made Tony’s brain short circuit. Tony stayed on the ground with a hitched breath, eyes completely fixated on his savior as he jumps down from his position. At this moment, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears and the heaviness in his bones.

He said _Hey_. It felt like his head was in a bubble when he first hears his voice, as if his ears didn’t couldn’t accept what it was hearing. The teenager rushed over to his side and pulled Tony up with ease. Tony knew he would collapse on his shaky legs without the steady arms holding him up. Both of their masks retract and Tony is hit with an overwhelming feeling the second he sees those doe brown eyes again and Tony…

Tony’s heart twists and could feel the pain of the hole in his chest, the one that’s been there for five years, ebb away.

“Holy cow, you would not believe what was going on.” Tony focuses his gaze on Peter once again after five years.

The last time he saw those brown eyes was five years ago, and it was when they were filled with pain and tears and guilt before they turned to dust like the rest of him too.

He could feel his eyes sting and his chest tighten, his throat itchy as he takes in Peter’s face like it’s the last time. His nose, his dirty cheeks, his wide lively eyes, his mouth that started talking a mile a minute the second it opens.

“Do you remember when we were in space and I got all dusty?” Peter rambles and Tony nearly chokes at the mention of what happened. Tony just keeps staring at Peter, his brows drawn together and his lips in a shaky smile, even when he could feel his body fill with crushing relief and warmth at the sound of Peter’s voice.

He can still recall when that voice was filled with absolute pain and anguish. When it was crying out, saying that it didn’t _feel so good_.

 _You’re alright_. He’d said. Why did he lie. There wasn't a day that went by where Tony didn't ask himself why did he lie.

_I don’t know what happening. I don’t–_

Tony could still feel the weight of Peter’s body when he slumped against him, the way he weighed less and less every second that passed as each atom was painfully torn away from Peter’s body. So different from the steady way Peter held him up just now.

_I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don’t wanna go._

Tony could still remember the guilt and tears in his eyes as he said I’m sorry, knowing Tony would blame himself for his death.

_And if you died, I feel like that’s on me._

Even in the last seconds of his life, even as Tony watched the light leave his brown eyes before it turned to ashes, Peter still wanted Tony to know he would never want Tony to blame himself. That he’d never blame him for his death either. That he thought of Tony and his wellbeing before anything else.

Tony thinks of all the pain he felt over the five years. All the nights he woke up screaming into his pillow, face wet with tears and an image of Peter’s face seared behind his eyelids. He thinks of the times he would panic when he realises the image and voice of Peter starts fading away.

He remembers the time he told FRIDAY to play all of the many voicemails that Peter left Happy, his eyes glued on the image of the grinning, bright face of the teenager. That was when he told FRIDAY to print out the photo of Peter and him.

Tony remembers the time he cried himself to sleep on the floor of his garage after touching a prototype of a Spider-man suit, making upgrades to a suit that would never be used.

It was also the first time Morgan saw her father cry.

Tony’s hands were shaking in his suit and he felt like he would keen over without Peter’s hold on him. For a split second, one horrifying second, he thought that the steady hold on him would drift off as easily as he did all those years ago. But Tony somehow convinces himself it won’t happen, because he’s here. Tony stops listening to what he says because all he can think of right now is _Peter_.

_Peter_

_Peter_

_Peter_

_Peter_

_Peter_

_Peter_

_He’s alive._

_He’s here._

He could feel his eyes water, and Tony wants nothing more in this moment than to be closer to Peter.

“–and he starts doing that yellow sparkly thing that he does all the time? Wh-What are you doing?”

Tony moves in, his arms wrapping themselves around the teenager as emotions rage within him. “Come here. Come here,” his voice wobbles and at the point, there was nothing that could stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

“This is nice.” Peter says, patting Tony’s back. Tony holds him as he closes his eyes and breathes in. He still smells the same, cheap shampoo and the deodorant that Peter always wears. And Tony…

Tony _cracks_.

He steps closer and holds him tighter, bringing his head deeper into Peter’s neck. Tony could hear the intake of air of surprise from Peter, but he ignores it in favour of focusing on feeling Peter breathe against him. Tony feels like the universe would rip Peter off his hands at any moment, and he wanted every last second with him to last, whether or not they were on a battlefield.

Peter could feel the genius start to breathe heavily but he starts to worry when he feels hot tears on his skin. “Mr Stark?”

Tony’s lip trembles, fingers curling into Peter’s suit, as if he would disappear. That thought utterly terrified Tony; because it happened before. And because of that, what would stop it from happening again?

Tony wasn’t taking anymore chances.

“I– _kid_ ,” Tony chokes, tears suddenly coming down even more as if a dam was broken. Peter’s confused and tries to recall what happened in the past thirty minutes. Peter stops, and backtracks his thought process.

_Guys, we have to go back. The ones that are left are fighting Thanos again. They need us._

_What do you mean? A minute ago, we were dying._

_They brought us back after the snap. After we lost. That was five years ago._

And Peter realises something.

_To Tony, he’s been dead for five years._

Suddenly, Peter’s arms wound around him tighter, and Tony could feel his body against him, grounding him even more. Peter moved his head so he could feel the scratch of his unkempt beard against his skin and said in a soft voice, “I’m here, Mr Stark. I’m here.”

More hot tears spilled against Peter’s skin. He did nothing but pull Tony closer. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony cries out, a wail so soft but so heartbreaking to Peter that even he starts to tear up. Peter wished it wasn’t five years. He wished that Tony never had to live five years blaming himself for Peter. He really wished to the universe that Tony hadn’t suffered as much as he did, the pain and anguish he’d felt over what happened. But as much as Peter wished for, nothing would change. And so Peter just gave his tightest hug and spoke in a comforting tone to Tony, to reassure him that he’s here and never going away again.

He could feel Tony’s hands shaking when Tony pulls away. His eyes were red rimmed, cheeks wet and lips trembling. “Mr Stark, I just want you to know that what happened on that planet five years ago wasn’t your fault.”

Tony _whimpers_ , and his knees almost buckle. Peter’s hands hold him steady, grip tight and strong with his enhanced ability. Peter wants nothing more than to hold Tony tight and protect him from harm but he just states into his tearful eyes with a steely gaze. “It wasn’t, okay? You saved me. You brought me back, Mr Stark. And that’s because of you.”

Tony swallow hard––ignores how his shoulders feel lighter because of those words, how the hole in his chest slowly fades away––and pulls him in for another hug, “ _God_ , I missed you, kid.”

Peter smiles.

“Hey! As beautiful as this reunion is, we still have an army to fight!” a voice said behind them. They both turn towards the voice and see Rocket and Bucky tag teaming in shooting the aliens charging towards them.

Peter turns to Tony, “Mr Stark—”

“Kid—”

Peter stares at Tony both silent as the war rages around them. “I guess we’re there already? Past the hugging stage?”

Tony laughs, for the first time in such a long time, and smiles so wide that Peter got a little dizzy from the beaming affection he was showing.

“Yeah kid, we definitely are.”

They hug once more and Peter puts up his mask. They were about to part ways when Tony said, “Hey, underoos.”

Peter stops before he could shoot out a web, “Yeah, Mr Stark?”

He pauses, staring into the eyes of Peter’s mask before straightening up.

“I love you, kid,” he says, eyes determined yet soft with genuine affection and Peter feels like he could cry. He couldn’t even reply before Tony conjures up his mask again and takes off, blasting aliens.

Peter grins so wide as he mutters under his breath, “I love you too, Tony.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might be writing a sequel to this, but it's from Peter's point of view instead, at the ending. But idk, nothing is set in stone. This was basically me just spit firing my emotions and idk if I got anything left in me after this week. It was fun writing it, though.


End file.
